Age Of Freedom
by The Flash Pirates
Summary: Naruto used to live chained by limitations. After a sudden miracle, he becomes a man capable of chasing his call to adventure. With a drive to never give up and an unknown chaos waiting at sea, Naruto resolves to make a name for himself, keep an old promise and test the limits of his freedom. Will he bring change to this crooked world or will he lose his friends and life trying?


Author's Note: Naruto x One Piece crossover. Enjoy and if you have any recommendations for crew who would not disrupt the universe too much, then send me a message or add it to your review. This is the prelude!

* * *

 **Prelude: I'm Going To Be A Pirate**

The chilling ocean breeze blew through the trees of Leaf Island on the morning of Naruto Uzumaki's 18th birthday. Even the early birds at the docks had yet to wake up to begin their conquering of dawn.

The small island was located in west blue and didn't stand out particularly on the map, though their fisherman were locally renowned for their bountiful hauls and skills at sea.

Naruto opened the door to the patio on the roof of his home, a two story complex that he shared with his master, and he stood in the same spot every year on his birthday. It overlooked the ocean, a warmth providing sunrise, and most preferable to him, the docs and the ships that anchored their.

"That view never gets old" he said. He sighed dreamily while his cerulean eyes glossed over with dreams of adventure. He leaned into the doorway with his arms crossed, not fully entering the room, and exposed his dimples with a smile.

They rested under two odd sets of scars, giving him the appearance of having three whiskers on each cheek, as well as a rough edge about him. The young man had short blonde hair, spiked hectically away from his eyes like a reverse dandelion.

"Imagine what else is out there. What kind of things will I see?" he thought. The idea of seeing a sea king or giant sea cow made him grin like a boy with a dream. His eyes fell from the sea's border and his eyes caught the picture, resting on the patio table.

It was of a young boy, with the same golden hair as him and a man with long white hair. They were both grinning, bowls of ramen noodles and sushi on the table in front of them. A blue cane rested on the boy's chair, and he picked up the frame.

"My fifth birthday" he said. It felt like so long ago, as if it were his past life that he forgot he lived. He put the frame down and looked up squinting.

There was a hanging garden above him, it's vines weaved through the wooden panel structure erratically, and down the supporting pillars. Sun beamed through the shrubs and he breathed in a fresh aroma, the salt water was riding the breeze.

The waves met the crust of the land, the rocky cliffs danced with the rising tide, as it crashed into the island sails to the ships ebbed when the winds were calm and they wailed in contest to the mighty, seasonal storms.

Although fishing was this island's main income, until Naruto turned 8, he never even made it to the docks. He tried everyday, and sometimes it was his guardian who stopped him. Other times, it was one of the many village watch dogs who caught him sneaking off to sea.

"It's going to be sad to leave here" Naruto said as he inhaled the smell of the salt water and fish. The island was a peaceful range of hills, and the houses were modest, made from materials on the island. It was a very self sufficient place, and hard work was a community ethic.

His guardian was asleep, which left him to get into trouble as he often did in the man's absence. The night before, he made sure to get everyone to drink heavily. How could they argue with so much to celebrate?

So Naruto lept from the roof and landed gracefully in the grass with a muffled thud.

"It's amazing, how far I've come in ten years. I'm not meant to be kept down." He flexed his arm and began to leave when he was stopped by a voice which whispered softly like he was the boy's accomplice.

"Psst! Where are we going!?"

Naruto's face turned white and the suddenness of the question startled him into tensing up. He thought no one was awake so he silently cursed himself. He wanted to wake up earlier, before sunrise but who could really do that at his age.

He turned around cautiously like an animal caught in a trap. He recognized the voice and when his blue eyes met the person he least wanted to see, he cursed again.

"Yo, kid, I'm pretty hung over. Say, isn't it a little early for you to be up?" A man with spiky white hair asked. He was the same man from the picture, his hair now tied back in a long ponytail, which drew further attention to the the red lines extending down from his eyes to his jaw line.

The man came out of nowhere, Naruto cursed once again for not paying more attention, and he quickly came up with an excuse he thought would work.

"You always complain I sleep in too much. Make up your mind, I'm just following your instructions, Pervy Sage. It's my 18th birthday, after all." Naruto responded dismissively. He smiled at his master who seemed to be waiting for the rest.

"So, I'd best be heading out now, lots of work to finish before I can enjoy the day.' He spoke with haste and a sheepishness to his voice, like he didn't believe his own story.

"And it took 18 full years to do so. That's what I call being a lousy student. I mean come on, when I was a Vice-Admiral in the Marines, I was given respect" Jiraiya complained, remembering his time serving.

"JI-RAI-YA. Master Jiraiya, even! Is that so hard to remember? Show some respect to your elders" The older man folded his arms almost expectantly.

Naruto smirked, remembering all the bickering he and the old man got to enjoy while he grew up under his wing. He'd miss him the most, but would never tell Jiraiya.

"I'm 18 today, Sensei" he reminded. He mocked the man's request with a funny voice, not calling him what he had just requested.

"A big birthday indeed! You're officially a man, and look I got you something" he said.

Naruto's eyebrow raised slightly, he wasn't expecting anything short of a scolding for trying to leave the house without telling him.

Jiraiya stretched his arms out, showing the blonde teen a rectangular box. It wasn't that big, but it had a little golden latch that kept it sealed in the wooden case. Naruto took it from his master and opened it carefully.

"A fishing pole?" he asked. The rods was a familiar blue, finely crafted if he knew anything about fisihing and the wire was a darker blue with a golden reel.

Jiraiya smirked at the teen's reaction. He watched as Naruto looked it over, and then he spoke with a jolly laugh.

"Aren't I the best Sensei? I made it myself"

Naruto's eyes crinkled in aggravation. He was flustered by being caught again, and now the old man was taunting him with a gift, a fishing pole no less.

"So he wants me to stay here?" Naruto thought solemnly. "This could have been much easier."

"I know where you're sneaking off to" he said proudly. "You aren't the same kid that you were back then, hell you're walking tall and proud! You've recovered unbelievably and your training has progressed well."

Naruto listened with surprise, still waiting for the usual scolding or his reveal to trickery. So far, the praise was oddly overwhelming. Normally, his sensei mixed compliments with insults. His screwed up way of keeping him student humble.

"Is that why you got me this fishing pole? So I can work the docks?"

Jiraiya's face twisted and he offered the young man a confused look. He didn't answer him, but stared at the blonde boy as of he was crazy.

" Pervy Sage, I've helped this island's fisherman surpass the other islands in terms of production. I can't stay h-..."

"It's for your adventure, kid!" Jiraiya resounded. Naruto was short of breath but this comment pitched in his throat. Jiraiya patted the teen's back and gave his shoulder a fatherly squeeze.

Noise from the docks were rising, as was the tide and the sounds made its way toward Jiraiya's home. The sun gave way to a beautiful blue sky, and the few clouds visible where fluffy and harmless in appearance.

"I became a Vice-Admiral on my journeys. That's my story, but I was thrust into chaos much earlier in life than you. I've kept you long enough so you could completely heal. It's been miraculous to say the least, although you've always been unpredictable. It's time for you, now to make your own story."

The look in Naruto's eyes told Jiraiya that his words were enough. Naruto observed the fishing rod again, and noticed it was made from a familiar blue wood.

"Is this my old cane?!" Naruto asked not noticing until just then. "He made this in the short time it took me to make my escape?!"

"Consider this your reminder. Not that you'd forget" Jiraiya answered with a dismissive grin. "Your not meant to be kept down, right? Well keep never giving up."

"Who's going to give up? I've been waiting for this day for ten years! And I don't give up!" Naruto yelled back. This caused Jiraiya to laugh a sagacious tune.

His master looked into the clear blue sky and inhaled the ocean breeze that he loved since he was a boy.

"I have a ship ready for you at the dock with supplies. I couldn't find your pistols though, do you have them?"

Naruto looked up sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh how weird, um yeah, I'm sure they're in their normal spot. I was thinking of just getting new ones while I'm on the sea. I'll head to my ship now then, thanks."

His speaking hastened at the end of his sentence and before Naruto could run off, Jiraiya grabbed his shirt and gave it a firm shake.

"Now promise me that you'll remember this above everything else" Jiraiya said.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly but locked onto his, and Jiraiya spoke with crisp clarity.

"Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Naruto nodded, hearing this mantra repeatedly as he trained but his master made him repeat it anyway. He did and his guardian released his grip, so the blonde offered his master a smile and turned away again.

"So now, I'll be heading out. So thanks for everythi-..." Naruto began to say calmly before he was cut off by Jiraiya again.

"I'll come show you the ship. She's a very nice ship, great as a first impression for joining the Marines."

Jiraiya began to follow him, grinning with pride at his two gifts to Naruto. Meanwhile, Naruto's nerves were on high alert. His master was keeping an eye on him like a hawk, and the ship was an inconceivable gesture.

"Is he suspicious? Is this his way of punishing me? Is he going to take back my ship!?"

Naruto's head was spinning with the possibilities. Jiraiya began to speak more as they walked making the young man pay attention.

"You could make a real difference in this fragmented world" he said. "Clean up crime and reduce other people's suffering as much as you can. Fine work, being a Marine. Almost as fine as being a fisherman" Jiraiya spoke very proudly and patted Naruto's back as they walked. The blonde could only wince with focus, as he chuckled in agony at each unrestrained smack.

Walking past the gates and into the dockyard, Jiraiya pointed to a ship at the end of the peer. It had a Marine flag as the mainsail and two other beige sails. Naruto smiled at the sentiment, thanking his master thoroughly.

"There's a few changes that will need to be made. Isn't that jumping the gun a bit?" Naruto thought looking at the ship's sails. They were at the other end of the dock and Naruto stopped walking, still holding his gift, and observed his surroundings.

The area was pretty desolate. Some boatsman were on their ships, preparing ropes or loading cargo. Naruto knew everyone there, and his smile only deepened at the thought.

"I can't thank you enough, Pervy Sage. Your poetry is confusing but you've taught me so much. Everything, almost, and you've given me a second chance at life."

Jiraiya's eyes were watering, so he averted them from his student.

"I promised this wouldn't get sappy and emotional" Jiraiya said 'scratching' his eye and doing everything he can to cover his face.

"Because of that, I'm sorry" Naruto was looking directly at his master and he threw the box across shipyard, over the water and soaring toward his boat.

"You idiot!" Jiraiya yelled, his puffy eyes now the size of dinner plates as he watched in awe at the spontaneous act. He held his breath the entire time the box was over the water's of the bright blue sea.

Before it could settle on the deck of the ship, a hand reached up and caught the box. Jiraiya was stunned, in the boat was Naruto, his pistols on his hips and a bag on his back.

"What's this?" he said, looking at the box confused.

Jiraiya looked next to him in time to see the Naruto he was with disappear in a cloud of smoke. It diffused into the atmosphere and soon, there was no trace of the boy on the dock.

"Oh, that's actually a really nice gift" Naruto thought, knowing know about the gift he was given. Quickly, three more of him materialized in a fizzle of light and began preparing the ship to depart. Naruto smiled at his Master who seemed caught off guard by this.

"I'm going to take advantage of my freedom everyday! To be the freest person alive! Everyone will know my name and look up to me! Like someone important!" The blonde pulled his right pistol from it's holster, a flash gun, flintlock pistol.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called. He knew how dangerous the world was and he hoped he prepared his pupil for it well. Fame was dangerous, and pirates and marines alike did well to not flaunt their reputation, lest it be the death of them.

The sails unfurled fully and the ship began to swallow it's anchor, shifting more as it rocked in unison with the ebb of the waves, pulling away from the coast.

"I owe you everything! See you when I'm a notorious pirate!" Naruto yelled. His eyes were partially brimmed with tears, but he wouldn't let the old man see him cry. Now wasn't a moment to be laughed at, which is what he was trying to avoid in the first place.

So instead, he released his emotions with a gun shot, which he fired directly into the sky.

"Pirate?" Jiraiya asked himself. He was sure he heard him correctly, "That boy will be the death of me" he sighed.

The dock workers watched on, smiling as they watched the loud blonde drift off toward the adventure he always rambled about.

Some of them waved, some called passionately to him to voice their appreciation for all of his help, while others raised their flags to send him off properly.

"We'll miss you!", "Thanks for teaching me to fish! Made me so much beri, kid!", "Don't forget us little island folk!", "Keep proving people wrong!"

Jiraiya heard all of these declarations and couldn't help but beam with pride. "A frog in a well does not know the great ocean" he said quietly to himself.

"Free and uninhibited."

"Hey, look what Naruto did!" One fisherman yelled which broke Jiraiya from his thoughts.

Jiraiya and the rest of the fisherman shifted their gaze to the dock house where much of the supplies were stored. On the side of the shack was a yellow graffiti picture of Naruto's face with a little word bubble that said, "Everyone who's feet are on this island are losers."

Jiraiya's mouth was left agape in surprise. "Wah! That smartass!" He let the deed sit with him for a moment before the older man let out a raucous laugh. The doc workers were less amused, as they were now drawing rope to see who would scrub it away.

"That little shit!", "Good riddance."

"That big mouth of his is going to get him in a whole lot of trouble out there" Jiraiya cursed.

He turned around and walked back to his house, strolling past his lush gardens of flowers and herbs. He noted the fish in the brick stone pond and he felt at peace.

"It's amazing, how drastic an accident can be. How quickly, life can change, and people" he said to the four walls surrounding him, for they were the only listeners now.

* * *

Out at sea, Naruto couldn't contain his brimming joy. Finally, he was uninhibited and free to travel anywhere. He knew where he would eventually end up, as many great and notorious sailors end up.

"Grand Line, here I come."

The night came quickly and there was no sign of land nearby, so Naruto slept out on the deck. It was a peaceful night, exuberant stars twinkled their greetings to the new adventurer. The first day of sailing went smoothly.

He high fived each of his clones and they dispelled into the same mirage of light as the one on the dock. He climbed to the main sail and crawled into the crow's nest, laying out his blanket inside the suspended wooden basket.

The ship was much quieter now that he was alone and it swayed along with the rhythm of the sea, the waves putting him to sleep. The night was dark and being in the middle of West Blue somewhere, the lack of light meant that only lunar luminescence was visible.

Naruto slept for what seemed like hours, until he was woken up by footsteps. His eyes opened quickly, he felt the vibrations of footsteps throughout his ship.

"Two… no three sets of footsteps" he whispered. His calculations were proved exactly correct when he poked his eyes over the crow's nest to see three people walking on his deck. There was a ship next to him, one with black sails and a white jolly roger on it.

It was smaller than his, but not by much. Naruto observed it keenly, waiting for anyone else to invade his ship. When no one else joined their siege, he smirked to himself.

"This could actually be beneficial" he thought.

He quietly made his way down the mast, swinging from one sail to another, rope to rope, until he was hanging above the trio.

"Shush! You want to wake up all the Marines?" one of the burly men asked. He was speaking to a much skinnier man who was about a foot taller than him, his nose looked like a zucchini. Naruto connected the dots and smirked in good humor.

"These dumb pirates think this is an active Marine ship?" he thought to himself. He focused on his eyes, squinting through the darkness until suddenly, it was like someone turned the sun back on.

He could see each man clearly, as if it was midday; the third man was much taller and larger than the other two, and wore a leather black sailors hat with a red and golden feather extending behind him.

"Nice hat" Naruto thought. He dropped down behind the men quietly as they made their way onto the upper deck and down the stairs into the storage levels. The ship had a few cannons but it was no war ship.

The pirates didn't close the door behind them, they remained quiet but their swords and boots clanged and thumped as they infiltrated the ship.

"Where is everyone?" the shortest one asked. He scratched his scruffy facial hair and looked around perplexed. He lit a lantern with a wax stick and light quickly enveloped the room.

The room had a table in it, a single map of west blue, some storage chests, and a lot of rum and wines. The largest of the group walked over to a bottle, "Leaf Island-Special brew?" he spoke rhetorically as he read the label.

The brutish man ripped the cork from the bottle with his teeth, and then downed the entire bottle in a few swigs. He was finished before the other two could request a sip, and they hadn't while they were rummaging through the crates and chests.

"You shouldn't have done that" Naruto interrupted. The three men turned around quickly, and they looked at each other and then back to the blonde sailor. "It's good to share but it'll sneak up on you" he warned.

"Where'd you come from" the tall, almost stilted pirate questioned. His accent was a little funny and he seemed to whine when saying "you." The pirate who drank the brew threw the bottle at Naruto, who promptly moved his head to the side to avoid harm.

The bottle smashed against the wall behind him and glass went everywhere.

"That's very rude" he said turning his cerulean eyes to see the destroyed bottle. It left a wet mark on the wall, a stain from the strong quality of the brew. "You didn't even offer me, the new Captain of this ship, a drink. I'm not asking for a toast, but damnit, that would have been nice."

Naruto's comments made the men snicker.

"You're the captain?" the brute asked. "Where's your crew? Are you it?"

"Where's that feather on your hat from?" Naruto responded. He tursely changed the subject, shifting the focus to the man's hat instead of his obvious lack of crewmates.

"It's a phoenix feather. From the Grand Line. Shows I'm the captain of my crew" The pirate seemed emboldened by his statement. As if the mere mention of the Grand Line would scare or worry Naruto.

His two companions smiled nefariously and a cold chill blew through the ship.

"So you've been?" Naruto asked. His tone was curious, his eyes fixated on the pirates before him. "And is that what that hat means? Why don't you give me the captain's hat then since this is my pirate ship. This way, I can forgive and forget the whole bottle incident."

He extended his arms to the men but their captain laughed it off.

"I think you're flying the wrong colors kid. How about I kill you and we take all of your shit" said the pirate captain. His crew snickered in unison and drew their weapons.

"Right! But see, I liked my idea better" Naruto said with a smirk. The pirate captain pulled out his revolver and shot at the young blonde captain. The gun made a loud and echoing noise, it's bang reverberated through the clear waters.

"That was easy" the shortest one grunted.

Naruto remained standing, and there was now a bullet hole where the bottle had smashed into the wall. "I told you, you shouldn't have downed that entire bottle. It's a special home brew made from the oils of a special fish, native to my island. You're going to be drunk off your ass."

"Shhuth upp" the pirate captain said, his body swayed under its own weight. He seemed surprised, and then mad at his body for reacting that way.

 ***BANG**

The shorter pirate had pulled out his revolver, and shot Naruto. The bullet went through his chest, causing the burly pirate to smile in accomplishment.

"There, I got him!"

They watched him disappear into the air and they squinted in shock. Was the moonlight playing nightmarish tricks on them. They were now standing below deck alone, the boat rocked them back and forth disorienting them further.

"Holy shit, a ghost!?" screamed the tall and skinny pirate. He screamed in an octave unfitting of a grown man, especially for a threatening pirate.

"What! I didn't miss. He should be dead" the burly man said.

The captain plopped to the floor with a thud, his head spinning and his words slurred.

"That drink did mess me up, I'm seein ghosstss. What a fantassticc elixirr, boysss…. get everything you can carry. We're outa this scary messss."

The pirates gathered all of the liquor they could and managed to regroup above deck. Waiting for them were five of Naruto, standing at the top of the steps waiting for the thieves.

"What the!? How?" The pirates were confused and scared. They dropped the their bags, the captain's shattered from his careless handling of it. The liquor seeped from the bag and the sound of broken glass could be heard mulling around.

"Why must you waste all my brew" Naruto said to them. "That's so rude. Well, not as rude as shooting me though-..."

The tall man who had returned above deck first swung his bag at the blonde in front of him, who ducked undeneath it, sweeping the man's feet out from under him. A second Naruto caught the falling bag, surprising the intruding pirates.

"Is this some sort of sorcery, or a devil fruit!?" asked the short burly pirate. He took a step back out of fear of the unknown before him. "Are you a demon" he asked.

"I'm no demon. Though don't test that fact" Naruto said with a cautioning glare. Another group, this time a dozen clones, appeared and they surrounded the three pirates. They moved like a synchronization reflection in a house of mirrors.

"I have a paramecia devil fruit, yes, although we never could determine its name. My body can manipulate the energy that surrounds and penetrates all life. I can enhance my physical senses with this energy and create temporary clones. All living things have similar energies, like a bird or person or tree but they're all unique."

The pirates looked confused, especially the captain who couldn't help not focusing on the words being spoken.

"You guys wouldn't understand" he said with a smile. "I've been learning new tricks everyday for ten years. There's no manual for this kind of stuff" he pointed.

As he informed his ship invaders of this, his clone cracked their knuckles. The clones smile made the pirates feel uneasy, and the blonde teen's whisker feature on his cheeks didn't make him appear any less animalistic.

"I actually want you guys to bargain for your lives. Do you know a way to the Red Line from here?" he asked hoping they would know the way. He too cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, I know the nearest island in that direction" the tall man said from the ground. "Although, the island is run by the Marines. They'd hang you if you go there" he warned the younger pirate.

"Just get me there. I'll worry about what happens to me after. You guys are free to go when we get there. In fact, I'm kicking you off my boat when we do so you can go overboard or leave in your ship."

Naruto waved his hand to dismiss the group, motioning that once they arrive to the island, they can be leave freely. Once they help him find his way.

"Besides cleaning up all of the damage you've caused, your going to pay me back with your temporary service. You tried to murder me and take all of my stuff, after all."

They were put to work quickly, operating the sails while the drunken captain cleaned up his spillage, dapping a wet rag on the wall where he threw the bottle.

He vomited from the smell and his dizziness, as Naruto warned might happen. Naruto made him clean his vomit as well, which made the man cry and tell Naruto where he actually got his hat.

"Grand Line gift shop?! Naruto asked bewildered.

"It's a real phoenix feather though" he sobbed after being scolded by Naruto for misleading him. Naruto returned to the upper deck, and moved to the front of the boat.

" _I can't make more clones right now. But, lucky for me, these weaklings seem like capable ship hands at the very least._ " He focused on his hearing as he rested his eyes at the bow of the boat.

He felt natural energy flow through his eardrums, he could hear the fish beneath the ocean's current, and he quickly tuned his listening so he could make out the small changes in his prisoners breathing, footsteps, and even listen in to their whispered conversations.

The night passed and gave way to streaking clouds overhead, the sky an expansive blue that taunted the eyes with how endless it was..

"Captain, are we really going to give this guy all of our stolen treasure?" the tall pirate asked his captain quietly.

"Shut your mouth" the Captain said before laughing nervously. He whispered it but Naruto heard him and couldn't help but sigh.

"Idiots" he thought.

"Just help him get where he needs to go" the captain ordered. "Then we can leave him with the military and leave."

"I want the hat" Naruto said over the whispering men.

"The hat is what's keeping you guys alive. Once I get that and I'm where I need to be, you're free to go. But only then" he lied. He was being mostly truthful, but omitting some parts of his plan was smart.

Their lives weren't on the line because he wanted the hat. It was just a bonus of last night's victory and before he let them leave at the next island, he was going to be wearing it.

"It's a nice hat. A captain's hat" Naruto grinned. He began to feel impatient, so he walked over and took it off the captain's head, placing it on his own before laying back down beneath the undeterred sun.

It provided much needed shade for his eyes, and he listened to the ebb of the waves as he was steered to the next island by the tall pirate he'd humiliated before. Good thing too, since Naruto hadn't used his only map since boarding the ship, and he had no compass, just the energies of the atmosphere to guide him.

"I think I was lost" Naruto thought laughing. "There's much to still do."

* * *

The ship sailed this way for many hours that day. The sun was setting in the sky before they reached the docks of their destination.

"This is Paper Fan Island" the tall temporary navigator declared. He had the map of West Blue in front of him and was certain of their course. He looked to Naruto in hopes that the blonde would keep his word and let them live.

"Good, now as I promised, you can take your ship and leave. I keep the hat" he said without any room for debate. He watched as the three pirates walked shamefully to their boat.

"Wait" Naruto added. They turned around and saw as a clone brought them one bottle of Leaf Island's Brew. "Here, a sign of good will. You may only meet people once, on these huge open seas."

He threw the bottle and the captain caught it, gagging at the sight of the bottle. He handed it to his crony and they jumped onto their ship, which was tied behind Naruto's, and began to depart.

When they detached from Naruto's docked ship and sailed off into the sea, the blonde captain couldn't help but smile.

"They haven't realized yet. Well, they'll enjoy a thoughtful drink tonight" he thought gathering his supplies.

There were towers of smoke, toking ash and expelled heat vapors were released into the atmosphere. Naruto felt a strong energy on this island, part of him hoped it belonged to a Marine, but he was feeling the pull of the energy from the center of town.

The military sector, where the main forces for the island were, lay at the east of the island. He was anchored right now in the west, and with one last glance behind him, he walked off of his ship and into town.

"The ship will be fine here. It blends right in" he thought.

Meanwhile

"I can't believe he let us go" the tall, former navigator said as he unlocked the basement door to their ship's storage room.

"And all he wanted was the Captain's hat. What a weird pirate" stated the short burley pirate.

The captain was less enthused. He didn't have his hat anymore and he was embarrassed in front of his men repeatedly by "that damned, blonde captain." The door to their storage room opened, and their faces all resembled the same horror.

"It's empty!? Our treasure!" they all yelled. The only thing in the room was graffiti on the wall. An image of their blonde enemy, Naruto, was tagged on their emptied chest with a word bubble over his mouth.

"Thanks for reimbursing me for all the booze. Good luck on your travels."

"So polite!" they all shouted in disbelief.

Meanwhile

Naruto walked into an inn, placed some berries bills on the counter and took his room key. The room was nice and it overlooked the marketplace. The blonde ordered food and a waiter brought it to his room. He gave the man a nice tip and closed the door behind him.

"I'd say this was a good start" Naruto said. He opened a bottle of his hometown brew and celebrated his first of hopefully many victories. He could have stayed on the ship tonight but he wanted to get into town early tomorrow, at around noon.

"Tomorrow, I can start searching for a crew. Tonight, I say cheers to a new adventure, to freedom, opportunity, treasure, and to my new captain hat."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is going to be a fun story where I bring in some characters from Naruto as if they have always lived in the One Piece world. They will all have backstories and Naruto's crew will consist of some Naruto-world characters and some One Piece characters.

I won't be doing things that alter the main story too much, like Zoro won't suddenly become Naruto's first mate. *OMG SPOILERS. No but this story does occur I will do more with his devil fruit, don't worry, much more to come. First crew mate in the next chapter!

Any review is welcomed. I'd love to read your feedback and improve. If you have any crew member ideas that won't drastically change the story, let me know in a P.M or review. Also the same for questions. Thanks and till next time, stick around for more and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
